Spirits:Sequel to Rise of Evil
by Tome1
Summary: The next chapter in the Return of Dragon series. If you have not read the others do so before this one. Well this story takes place one month after Rise of Evil. And the title is subject to change if a better title is thought of.


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I own only the characters who have not appeared in the tv series in any season.

A/N: Sorry this took longer to put up then originally planned. I had some computer problems that led to it being postponed. Once thanks to having to re write and another for a computer to type it and post it from. Not to mention changing my mind on ideas over and over again. So here it is the first chapter of the new story. This one will involve the Jungle Fury team as well. I thought it stunk that they didn't get a team up episode. So well this story will involve that. But in a different way then normal. I have dropped really obscure hints with in this first chapter as to what is going on. And way on with the story and I hope you all like this installment as much as you have the others. Also don't worry I haven't abandoned the First meeting story it will be updated soon as well though it will probably wait till I have one or two more chapters of this put up.

--

It had been a month since Nathan, Kira, and Rose had decided to stay on Eltar. They all enjoyed their time on the planet. Rose's technical knowledge had expanded to encompass more alien technology. While Nathan and Kira took in the sights of the planet. The three had spent time together for meals and other leisure activities. It was now time for them to return to Earth. As much as they loved being on Eltar they all missed their home world of Earth more.

"We sure are sad to see you three go." An Eltarian scientist said as he stood behind a control console to the teleportation device.

"Yeah but hey we can always come back for a visit." Rose said stepping into the teleportation pad.

"It is a shame that the old one was fried bringing you here. Then we could of teleported you all at once." The scientist said as he punched the buttons and watched Rose fade away.

"We were happy that you had this prototype around to send us home now." Kira said as she moved forward to where Rose was moments ago. Nathan had forced them to go before he did. She was happy to do it though knowing the three of them were to be mauled upon return. Well it was a mauling in a good way hugs and kisses and the like. Not the flesh ripping leave you for dead kind.

Nathan watched Kira vanish. And as soon as she was gone he stepped into the device for his turn. "Well it has been fun. And thanks again for the last minute rescue thing back when we took out Ooze."

The scientist just smiled. And before Nathan knew what hit him a blast from a beam of some kind hit him in the chest. The last thing he saw was the scientist fall to the ground and someone else punching buttons on the machine.

--

Kim was running through the house. It was decorated in all colors of the ranger spectrum. And there was a huge welcome home sign hung in the lab since that is where they would be returning to first.

"Tommy, Jason! Hurry up it's almost time!" Kim called as she stopped at the opening to the basement. She couldn't wait to see the three of them. She turned and looked down as her soon to be 5 year old daughter was tugging on her shirt.

"Mommy....." Charlotte said in a long drawn out tired of waiting voice. " Are Rose, Sissy, and Brother here yet?" She asked.

Kim quickly picked up her daughter. She couldn't look in those pleading eyes a moment longer. "Not yet sweetie but any second now they should be coming." Kim said as she waited. She made sure no one was in the lab except Alpha as was requested. Since such long range teleportations were a tricky matter and with less things to block the return space the better. Just then there was a flash of light in the basement signaling that something had just appeared in the lab.

Rose stood up and shook the cob webs loose in her head. "Man I am so not used to that." Rose said as she smiled at Alpha who simply pointed telling her to go upstairs. She complied without hesitation. And as soon as she breached the top of the stairs she felt two sets of arms wrap around her. "I am glad to see you both as well." Rose said to Kim and Charlotte who had drawn the lucky straws to be waiting at the basement opening for them to return.

"Go out into the living room. There are a few others that would like to welcome you home." Kim said as she and Charlotte let her go. Rose went a head out into the living room just as another flash appeared in the basement.

Kira looked around confused for a second. But when her vision cleared she couldn't help but smile. Her eyes had landed on the banner. And moments later fell upon Alpha. "Hey Alpha." She said and in response the robot simply pointed up. Kira got the message straight away. And much like Rose's welcome she was quickly enveloped in two sets of arms.

"Sissy it's sissy!" Charlotte said with glee. Kim let go of Kira as her daughter in law bent down to pick up Charlotte.

"Kim you don't know how happy I am to see you face to face instead of through a computer screen." Kira said before turning her attention to the one in her arms. "And you little miss. I have certainly missed these great hugs of yours."

"Kira lets just say the feeling is mutual." Kim said with a slight laugh. "The others are in the living room with Rose. I am sure she could use the momentary diversion of attention from her."

Kira simply nodded and set Charlotte down before heading into the living room. And what she saw when she entered there brought a tear to her eyes. Seeing the house decorated and the other Ninjetti rangers there.

"Kira!" Ethan said as he was the first to see her arrive. He was quick to his feet to go hug her. But a certain ranger with gifts in the speed department beat him to the punch like a red blur.

Kira screamed as her feet let the floor faster then her mind could comprehend. Once her mind caught back up she screamed at her assailant. "Conner! I missed you too." She said getting him to finally put her down. "I have been to space thank you. I don't need the g force training." She said scolding him on spinning her like that.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Conner said as he shivered slightly from the intense glare digging into his back from Ethan.

"Dude so not fair using your speed like that." Ethan said commenting on how he had noticed her first. But then laughed it off since it seemed like they were fighting over a girl they saw at the mall or something.

"Don't worry Ethan." She said moving over and hugging him tightly. "I always have hugs for my blue dino brother." She said after they pulled apart.

Ethan couldn't help but smile. "I know but it is just the way conner and I are."

"Yeah well pony boy does need someone to argue with from time to time." Trent said walking over with Tommy.

"Besides you four are much more like siblings then mere friends." Tommy said.

"Well in a way we are all your kids." Kira said mockingly back to Tommy.

"Man Tommy how many girls did you get pregnant?" Jason said jokingly over his shoulder since he happened to hear Kira's comment. That got everyone laughing.

"Oh shut it Jase." Tommy said with a fake laugh. Though he didn't mind them thinking of him as a father since he did see them as his kids. Well some more then others.

Kira quickly hugged Trent and Tommy both. Just as Charlotte ran in the room she heard them picking on her dad.

"You all leave my daddy alone." She said hugging her father and sticking her tongue out at her uncle Jason. Only to have the gesture returned by her uncle.

"Oh we are. Just couldn't help myself. You know we all love your pops." Jason said earning a smile from Charlotte.

"Thanks Charlotte." Tommy said picking her up and kissing her on the cheek.

--

Kim was beginning to get worried. It had been about thirty minutes since Kira had arrived. As far as she knew Nathan was supposed to be right behind her. What was taking so long.

She began to walk down into the lab to have Alpha contact Eltar to see what the hold up was about. No sooner had she stepped on the last step into the lab was it filled with a bright light. She had to shield her eyes, when it faded a smile from ear to ear grew on her face. It was him her her son was finally back. Now she could put that nagging feeling of dread behind her once and for all.

"I was begging to get worried." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around her son finally.

"Yeah evidently my teleportation abilities through off the vectors a bit for my trip. I ended up about in a city about three hours from here." Nathan said hugging his mom tightly.

"Well what took so long then? That distance is nothing for you." Kim said pulling away from her son.

"Took me a bit to get my bearings. I guess there old model really was less advance then the one used to pluck us and the entire megazord." Nathan said with a smile like nothing was wrong.

"Well come on honey lets go up stairs. I know the others are looking forward to welcoming you home. I know Charlotte is. It's all the girl has talked about since I told her yesterday that you would be coming home today. She really missed you Nathan." Kim said just as they walked into the living room.

Charlotte noticed her mom enter. She looked over and a huge smile crossed her face as her brother walked into the room. She quickly got up and ran over to her brother. Jumping into his arms he spun her around.

He then hugged his dad and Jason along with Conner, Trent, and Ethan. Before sitting on the couch next to Kira.

"So what took so long you slow poke?" Kira said nudging Nathan with her shoulder.

"Simple miscalculation." Nathan said shrugging.

"Let me guess because of your ability it threw the machine off?" Rose asked since the scientist said it was a possibility.

"Yeah I ended up about a three hours drive from here. But since nothing else went wrong I call it a good trip." Nathan said putting his arm around Kira's shoulder. "Hey squirt that reminds me." He said looking at his sister who was in Jason's lap in the recliner across from him. "You have been a good girl I hope. Otherwise I couldn't give you your present." Nathan said to his little sister as he looked at her. Charlotte nodded her head that she had been a good girl. Nathan then looked to his mom.

"Yes she has been my perfect little angel. Much better then you were at her age." Kim said and couldn't help the small jab at her son.

"Oh ha ha mom. I am sure the fact that we moved around a lot and that your age had no bearings on that." Nathan said simply.

Kim just shook her head. "Yeah yeah. And this time I know more of what to expect but I am glad to have a little girl this time around. Girls are much easier then boys." Kim said but then again she was sure that having Tommy there this time had an effect on that.

"Oh you think that now Kimmie. Just wait till she gets older." Jason said with a slight laugh.

"Anyway." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. Inside it was a simple necklace. The pendant was a simple clear crystal that had an opaque sphere in the middle of it. "Now this is a special crystal and has three very unique things to it. One is that when you press it to your forehead it will show you images of Eltar. As well as many of all of the family. The second involves the spot in the center of the crystal. As you grow older it will change shape. And one day it will take the form of an animal. That animal will be very special it will be you spirit animal." Nathan said not going into the third function not sure if he should tell her it might end up causing trouble.

Everyone in the room had listened to Nathan explain the necklace to Charlotte. "And what is the last thing it can do?" Jason asked as Charlotte got out of his lap and walked over to her brother.

"Well I originally was going to only tell mom and dad that. But I am sure my little sis can handle it." Nathan said as he handed the necklace to Charlotte who quickly slipped the necklace over her head. "You see the final property this particular gem has can only be used in absolute emergency's you got that?" He asked Charlotte.

"Yeah I got it." Charlotte said.

"Well if you find yourself in a situation that you really need to get out of. And no, getting away from a lecture doesn't count." Nathan said grabbing the crystal with his free hand. "You squeeze the gem tight and say these words. 'Take me somewhere safe.'" Nathan said as he let go of the gem before saying it.

"And will it take her somewhere safe?" Kim asked eagerly since it was something that could help keep her little girl safe.

"Yes it is programed to bring her to the lab down stairs. And if that is where she needs to get away from our loft in New York is the place it will take her." Nathan said as he put Charlotte down. He pulled out two more crystals from his pocket. "These are for you and dad." Nathan said to his mom. "They will begin to blink if Charlotte ever uses that particular function of her crystal." He then handed them to his parents.

"These are amazing son. How did you get a hold of them?" Tommy said looking at the crystal.

"They were a gift from the Eltarians. There is a set for each of the former rangers that served under Zordon." Nathan said as he tossed a pouch to Jason. He was the only one of the others that was there. The rest were all a little busy. And he happened to be there to help Tommy cut up some fallen trees near the house. "I will be delivering the rest tomorrow that way I can assure they all get them. And can explain the properties to them."

They all spent the next hour or so talking before Rose was driven to the airport by Jason. While Kira and Nathan left to go visit Hayley at the cafe. Of course Nathan had to promise that he would be back later that night. Conner, Ethan, and Trent had all headed for their respective homes Tommy had enlisted them to help with tree removal as well so they were tired from doing that all day till Kira and the others arrived home.

At the same time Nathan had returned home to the Oliver house. In a remote location in an unknown part of California.

A man with short brown hair was looking at his hands he had just sent one of the senior students flying with a roar. "How did I do that?" The man said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Casey meet at the great hall with Lily and Theo tonight. Jared come with me please." An older man said before leading the student who Casey had sent flying.

"Has a cub ever held that much power before? It took me like a year to find my spirit." The shorter Asian man said to the girl standing next to him.

"I don't know Theo. But even if I did I don't think it would matter. Jared's a jerk and even if by dumb luck I am glad that cub put him in his place." Lily said as she turned to walk away. "Anyway I will see you tonight at the great hall Theo."

"Alright see you later Lil." Theo said as the two parted to head to their rooms.

A few hours later Theo and Lily walked into the great hall where one of the other instructors asked them to wait by the door.

Theo couldn't help but notice that Casey was already there. "Why are we here? Where's Jared? And why is that recruit here?" Theo asked rapidly to Lily who was sitting next to him.

Lily looked over at Casey and then back to Theo. "Why do you always have to know what is going on? You have control issues." She said just as the older gentleman from before walked to before them.

"Greetings Master Mao." Theo said as the three of them bowed to their master.

"Follow me." Master Mao said and began to lead them all down a stair case they had not been down before. It opened up into a very funeral crypt like room with a great mural carved into the wall on the far end of the room. There was also a box sitting on a raised block closer to the far wall. Lit candles lined the wall under the mural.

"This is so cool. Where are we?" Lily asked amazed with what she was seeing.

"Welcome to the forbidden room." Master Mao said as he bowed to the Mural on the wall to show respect.

"Forbidden that doesn't sound good." Casey said unsure of why he was here.

"Jared has been dismissed." Mao said and the three looked at each other confused at what they were hearing. "In your hearts you know why." He then turned his attention to Casey. "Casey you have the heart to stand up for others. And the potential to be a tiger master. I have chosen you in Jared's place."

Casey looked stunned at what he was hearing. And couldn't help but want to run under the glare that Theo was giving him. Though the look of shock from Lily was much more expected.

"Listen Closely." Mao said to regain their attention. "Over Ten Thousand years ago their was a great evil." Mao said turning to indicate the mural on the wall. "Named Dai Shi he believed that animals should rule the planet and humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits and after a fierce battle were able to capture the Dai Shi inside this box." Mao said picking the box up of the stone slap and turning to show it to the three students. He raised his right arm to reveal a claw mark tattoo. "The Pai Zhua the order of the claw was formed to train students in kung fu and to serve as protectors should the if the Dai Shi were to ever escape. You three have been selected to take on that task."

The three of them were silent during the story. Casey was the first to speak up. "Yeah well the evil hasn't escaped so alls good. And I have only been here a week so there must be someone better..." Casey was saying before being cut off by Jared bursting into the room.

"I have spent ten years in training you just can't kick me out with no reason." Jared said out raged at his dismissal from the academy.

"Agreed but I have a reason." Mao said as he turned to place the box back on the stone slab. Disappointed Jared was acting like this.

Jared though wasn't hearing any of it and in anger attacked Master Mao. Lily and Theo were caught of guard and were unsure of what to do. Casey on the other hand stepped back into a fighting stance almost as if it was second nature. But Mao wasn't a master for nothing and even with the box in his arms. He fended of Jared's attacks with his right arm with ease.

"Now go." Mao said while calm sounding easily conveyed his anger an annoyance.

"Yes" Jared said angrily as he walked away. But before he passed Lily and the others he stopped. Before attacking the unsuspecting Mao with his Lion spirit.

"NO!" Lily screamed as Master Mao landed on the stone slab on his back. The box tumbled away finally coming to rest on it's side as the lid fell open. Casey, Theo, and Lily were all stunned at what had just happened. Jared on the other hand had a wicked grin on his face at what he had just done. That is till the four of them were sent flying to different parts of the room by a mysterious force.

"FREE!...At last Mao my old friend." The voice said taking shape in the form of a spirit dragon. "I have thought of no one else for centuries." The spirit said as all in the room looked at it in horror of what was happening. "And before I destroy you you will bear whitness to the destruction of those dear to you."

Jared had taken the opportunity to flee the room. "Who is he talking about?" Theo asked as he was trying to get up.

"That would be us!" Lily said with wide eyes. And the three of them jumped to their feet to attempt to defend themselves even if they were not sure how they could do that.

"No!" Mao yelled.

"Yes Mao!" Dai Shi said as he was going to attack but caught Mao before he could do anything. He used his spectral claw to crush the life from Mao before throwing him into the wall. With an evil laugh he turned back to the frightened students. "Mao is defeated. You are not worth my time." Dai Shi said before flying out the door and up the stairs sending Theo, Casey, and Lily to the ground once more.

Once the three got back to their feet they heard moaning coming from Mao. "Master!" Theo exclaimed as the three hurried over to Mao who was laying on the stone slab.

"My time in this form has ended. Shed no tears." He said seeing the looks in his students faces. "Their is important work to be done. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured you must destroy him." Mao said struggling to finish what he had to say to them. He pulled a wax sealed envelope and handed it to Theo. "Go to this address in Ocean Bluff. There you will meet your new Master."

"We don't want a new master." Lily said trying to hold back her tears.

"Remember the first rule I taught you." He said looking to Lily with much caring in his eyes. "Don't be attached to the master but to the lessons." Lily nodded in understanding. "Now go."

"Wait I'm not your guy. I can't destroy evil. I haven't even mastered handing out towels." Casey said really not believing he was meant to be here.

"Listen to me!" Mao said raising his voice what he could. "All of you. You three are the worlds only chance." With that Mao's body vanished into light and disappeared through an opening in the ceiling of the room.

"Master Mao!" Theo said as they watched it happen.

Casey looked back at the mural with a worried look on his face.

--

A/N: Well there it was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. And I can't wait to read the reviews you all have for it. And like always don't be afraid to pm me with any ideas you may have or things you would like to see possibly involved in the story. And fear not any ideas used or inspiriation will be credited to those responsible for it.


End file.
